Lame
by Poisoned Blossom
Summary: Fire Academy, home to X-Weapon, O-Techs and Mutants... You don't know what they are? Read and find out! Sakura a young O-Tech who wonders at what point in the last 50 years did humans lose their creativity. Rated T for swearing and...lingerie? 2 shot!
1. Chapter 1

A short drabble I came up with when my friend said that some superheroes have really lame names. Also is a bit like Soul eater cuse' I have an obsession.

_Narrator= AKA headmaster Sarutobi!_

_**Sakura interrupting headmaster.**_

xOx

_Centuries ago, when man kind had stopped evolving-_

_**It was only 1 Century ago old man! Get your dates right or are you starting to go senile?**_

_Ahem, as I was saying, Man kind was a pitiful and weak race; they relied on the invention of physical weapons known as Warfare. Warfare were weapons designed to be lethal and kill anyone they came into contact with; the most well know types of Warfare are…_

_**Guns! Also they are projectile weapons and they come in many forms, like; Shotguns which are large/long and are designed to be fired from the shoulder.**_

_Yes they were mostly used for closer combat; Handguns were also quite common, right?_

_**Yup, they were small and light and easy to carry.**_

_Guns were mostly known as firearms, some more types of guns are-_

_**Rifles, machine guns and some others. However there were other types of weapons used as well.**_

_Sharp weapons were extremely common, attack knifes, daggers, machetes, axes, scythes and kunai._

_**They also had an awesome weapon that was originally made for tree chopping! They soon found out that it was very useful for committing gruesome and gory murders! Chainsaw, the weapon of the devil!**_

_Remind me to tell your mother to stop letting you watch 18+ movies. Anyway the also had Chemical weapons-_

_**Poisonous gases and that kind of jazz.**_

_We still use these types of weapons but on a way more advanced level, these weapons are now considered primitive! Ever since the invention of Biological weapons-_

_**Also known as X-Weapons, humans that contain weapon genes and weapon blood or humans with mutant powers! **_

_Upon realising how unstable these humans were, the government designed a program to keep them in check, they go to a special school called Fire Academy, where they learn to control their powers and use them in whatever way they see fit, however the government and medical scientists soon realised that X-Weapons could shape shift! In most cases X-Weapons were useless in they're Full Power but they then developed a military group that were trained to be misers of these weapons._

_**O-Techs, the most powerful legion of women!**_

_Yes, since weapon genes can only survive in male bodies (further research needed) when they first did the tests and paired one Tech with one Weapon, the test results were a disaster, top medics investigated this phenomenon and traced it back to 'energy' or-_

_**Chakra, apparently X-Weapon's chakra don't work well with male chakra since males have a strong desire to be alphas, so since both partners were trying to be the most powerful, the weapon genes rejected the O-Tech because he was weaker. They then did another test, this time the O-Tech was a woman and even though she wasn't superior physically towards the X-Weapon, she was superior mentally.**_

_So Fire Academy became a co-ed school but…_

_**No dramatic pauses, mutants then became the primary source of problems. Fire Academy the started to train mutants and everything was fine until a group of mutants rebelled.**_

_These mutants kill humans needlessly to further raise their power level in hopes of one day ruling the world! Or they do something as stupid but more insignificant._

_**Now 50 years later the war is still going on!**_


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I just watched this scary 'optical illusion' IT WAS NOT AN OPTICAL ILLUSION. Stare at this picture and then after a minute a scary face pops up and screams! THAT GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, SOMETHIES I REALLY HATE YOU INTERNET PEOPLE that was NOT FUNNY!

I got a beta for Black and White!

xOx

"Why the fuck do I have to help you shop for lingerie?!" An angry red headed guy shouted at the shorter pink haired girl.

"Because Ino is on a mission and you're not helping me shop for lingerie, Victoria's Secret sells underwear too." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Troublesome…" he sighed

"Besides you can't leave your O-Tech's side, its dangerous…for me." She then proceeded to dragging him into the shop showing mannequins wearing a woman's lacy underthings with a grin.

The moment the entered the shop people, uh, I mean women were staring at them. Sakura shrugged it off and walked towards the underwear and bra section but eyed a corset on the way.

She picked up a pair and examined it.

"Sasori do you think dark blue suits me?" she held it in place and he shook his head and handed her a black pair, she put it in place and examined herself in the mirror.

"Wow, bringing you with me was a good idea after all." She grinned.

"Whatever…"

CRASH, GLASS BRAKES, SUDENLY SHOCKED FACES. (Marvel comic moment)

A middle-aged woman with green hair and red eyes and giant hands that retracted themselves as she walked into the shop through the rubble like she owned the place.

"Mutant, Power Level 4." Sasori stated.

"What? She's weak, her power's pretty obvious. Is she in the bingo book?" Sakura put the items she had picked up back on a bar.

"Yeah, her codename is-" he got cut off by the woman.

"My name is Super-Giant-Huge-Monster Woman!" Sasori and Sakura blinked.

"Lame." They stated, both held a look of utter boredom on their faces.

"How dare you?! My power allows me to expand any part of my body!" she shouted this was fallowed by a characteristic evil laugh. "Hohohohohoho!"

"Any part of your body?" Sakura grinned.

"Yes! How dare you question me?" the woman shouted again.

"Really?" Sakura asked again.

"Yes Really!"

"Then…Explain to me…Those triple A cups!" Sakura shouted climatically and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"You've found out my only weakness…" the woman was now crying. "Therefore I must take your life-"

She got cut off by the fact that she got chopped in two by a chainsaw.

"How could I have been defeated so easily?" she then died and Sasori returned to his normal form. He looked at Sakura who looked back.

"Lame."

xOx

well that was fun now wasn't it?

Sai is out~


End file.
